


所失去的和从未获得的

by kanopher



Series: a story mainly about fingolfin and curufin [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, alternative love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanopher/pseuds/kanopher
Summary: 芬国昐和费艾诺，以及他的家族的纠缠。我保证这不会是个美好的故事。
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë /Curufin | Curufinwë, Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: a story mainly about fingolfin and curufin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590475
Kudos: 4





	所失去的和从未获得的

“我很像我的父亲？”年轻的费诺里安不如自己的祖父一样敏于言辞，可脑袋显然清醒地很，他半跪在床上盯着自己方才亲吻过的嘴唇，慢慢地琢磨着说出来。  
“不如说我很像我的父亲，而父亲很像爷爷。对不对？”  
芬国昐没有回答他，但显然凯勒布里鹏一下子就找到了问题实质所在。他低下头，酷肖父亲——还有祖父——的黑发垂到两侧，芬国昐又给他拢上去。  
“二爷爷？”  
显然这个话题不适宜继续进行，芬国昐打开门走了出去。或者说他并不是要走出去而是意识到自己现在应该打开门。  
库茹芬站在门口。芬国昐一时间很难辨别他脸上究竟是什么表情，愤怒，嫉妒，厌恶或期待，也许还有一点失望。  
“您看起来很喜欢我父亲的孙子嘛，二叔。”他恶意地嘲讽地笑着。芬国昐突然觉得疲惫极了，他推开库茹芬就像在推开费艾诺和他的整个家庭，但库茹芬把他拦住了。  
他就像费艾诺一样固执。  
“那么，泰尔佩林夸就在里面，您却要离开自己的房间？真稀奇啊二叔，这可不像我所认识的您的行事作风，抑或是他比我更像父亲所以您至少对他保留了起码的尊重？”  
芬国昐感到自己的头沉沉地疼了起来。半种，半种……他总能听见兄长通过与自己肖似的后代的面容表达出的厌恶。  
可我现在干出了这样的事情。或许至少还有一点可以补救。我得离开这儿。  
但是不行。库汝芬不依不饶地跟着他，转过两个转角后他把库汝芬抵在墙上，第一次对那张酷肖费艾诺的脸产生厌恶，或者说——因为酷肖费艾诺而加倍厌恶。  
尽管在漫长的岁月里他和自己的兄长都是剑拔弩张，龃龉不断，这不代表芬国昐已经完全忘记了自己倾慕费艾诺的过往，这甚至随着他们的关系不断恶化愈加清晰。  
他敢打赌自己年少时一定做得很好。他在很小的时候就敏锐地感觉到了费艾诺对母亲与自己发自天然的排斥。哪怕随和如菲纳芬也会在某些时刻触怒费艾诺——费艾诺并不觉得他有资格以高贵为名——但芬国昐没有，在他整个幼稚又冲动的少年时期从未有过。费艾诺有着过人的天才和骄傲，这不难理解他有时候的刚愎自用。他认为自己永远正确，年少时的芬国昐也这样认为。  
这一定程度上缓解了他们之间的矛盾。尽管不能对后母放下芥蒂，但在有些时候费艾诺愿意对他和颜相待，这让年轻的芬国昐有机会进入他劳作的工坊。虽然这在日后成为了他居心叵测的证据之一。  
那时候芬国昐尚未成年，但早已不算孩童。他整日整日地呆在工坊里。芬国昐并没有这样多锻造的天赋和热情，他仅仅是痴迷于这样的费艾诺，一丝不苟的，灵感四溢的，灵魂里的火焰比炉火还要猛烈地熊熊燃烧。就在那一天费艾诺终于把自己对于锻造的热情与好奇转移到芬国昐身上，他从头到脚审视着他，仿佛从来没注意到他带着这里一样。直到芬国昐被他看的发毛，甚至想不顾一切地冲出去的时候费艾诺说话了。  
“诺洛芬威。”芬国昐只记得他不紧不慢地吐出自己的名字，每一个音节都像锻造锤重重地落在铁砧上，发出令人眩晕的轰鸣。  
就在这样的情迷目眩中他感到自己的身体被向后推倒，直到他的脊背完全地贴在了费艾诺用来宣泄灵感的工作桌上。笔筒整个地倒下去，摔在地上发出一声声不甘的哀鸣。费艾诺平常视为珍宝的设计图纸散了一地，而它们是幸运的，因为更多的纸卷在他身下随着愈发猛烈的动作褶皱、破损。他不能很确定自己到底干了什么，只记得等他回过神来费艾诺不带恶意的嘲笑：  
“整个工坊的锻造声都盖不过你的尖叫。我敢说他们马上就会过来查看到底是哪个小精灵不幸把自己塞进了火炉。”  
芬国昐张开嘴，在他想好回复的言辞之前就听到了敲门的不详的咚咚声。他如遭火焚一般地从桌上跳下去，惊惶失措地穿上衣服，努力在门打开前整理成还算得体的样子。  
他成功了。进来的是费艾诺的一个学徒，他面带疑惑地朝里面张望了一下，在看到芬国昐的瞬间露出了一个了然的同情眼神。  
“希望您，嗯，的学习顺利。”他只是这么说道，然后匆匆地缩了回去。芬国昐转过头来看到了费艾诺恶作剧成功的笑容。  
他们从此开始了那种关系。与其说爱侣更像虔诚的修士供奉他所信奉的唯一神灵。因此在芬国昐第一次对费艾诺的“绝对正确”感到怀疑之后，他们的关系就无可挽回地崩塌了。  
他不满足于此。  
芬国昐毋庸置疑地想要更多，随着年龄的增长他的渴望也与日俱增。不同的政见、更高的威望、扩张的权力，以及——某种意义上的“长子”身份。而每一个都是费艾诺绝对不会寸土相让的领域。  
他和费艾诺成为了福乐之地一对公开的仇敌。别有用心的谣言，日夜不息的地下工坊，带着家徽与宝剑的家臣。在对两人关系不抱期待之后他仍然爱慕费艾诺，尽管在费艾诺眼底只剩下最深重的厌恶。他把芬国昐此前的一切做法都归结于欺骗行为。  
骤然降临的黑暗和痛苦并没有让他们重新，哪怕是表面上，团结紧密。事实上他们彻底分开了，对岸漫天的火光吞噬了一切。而等到芬国昐终于度过冰峡的时候费艾诺已经死去，为他们的所有关系画上了一个草率又无可更改的休止符。  
最终取得王权的芬国昐并不感到后悔。他爱费艾诺。他不认为自己曾经有所过失。这样的固执反而是他们身上最相似的地方。  
然后是库汝芬。最像父亲的儿子，他的侄子，从踏上中州开始。在尽释前嫌之前他见到了库汝芬，带着和费艾诺一样的狂热和憎恨。库汝芬拿燃烧的白船和冰峡的损失刺激他，讥诮芬国昐和自己的二哥一样都更希望梅兹罗斯在安格班彻底死去以接受王权。他甚至拿费艾诺的死来嘲笑他。芬国昐有那么一瞬间感觉自己会克制不住地杀了他，但他们最后滚到了床上，粗暴又野蛮，带着刻骨的恨意。他急躁又毫无怜悯地抽插着年轻精灵因为疼痛而痉挛的身体，从他固执又沉迷的面庞上看到费艾诺也看到自己。  
一个荒唐的夜晚。  
直到梅兹罗斯带着他的兄弟去新的驻地前他们几乎永不疲惫地度过一个又一个夜晚。芬国昐记得库汝芬离开那一天自己最后一个念头是梅格洛尔是否真如他所说更希望梅兹罗斯死在安格班。  
最终他什么也没有看出来。  
相隔两地之后他们也会像最深情的爱侣那样千里迢迢地相会，尽管在床上仍然是咬牙切齿的恨意。他有时候克制不住地把库汝芬的腰捏的青紫，作为报复芬国昐总能在自己肩臂上看到渗血的牙印。  
库汝芬不总是一个人前来。尽管他拒绝参加梅兹罗斯和梅格洛尔所有需要前去希斯路姆的重大事宜，他很乐意让凯勒巩或者凯勒布理鹏陪他走一趟。前者和库汝芬自己一样对芬国昐殊无好感，而最让芬国昐在意的则是凯勒布理鹏。他比起库汝芬甚至更像费艾诺，尤其是对自己作品的痴迷。他对凯勒布理鹏格外的优待，而凯勒布理鹏不同于父亲和祖父，更愿意对他表示善意。他对芬国昐表现出芬国昐多年来未从任何一个费诺里安身上感受到的友善，而芬国昐更倾向于在他身上寻找一个年少时费艾诺的侧影——年轻的，满怀善意的，不对自己恨之入骨的费艾诺。  
一个只可远观的模糊印象。  
芬国昐的头又疼了起来。  
所以我为什么会在今天干出那种事？  
库汝芬似乎对他长久的怔忡感到不满。他带着恶意嘲笑道：“您很着急吗二叔？要在这里开始的话我是不会在意的。”他凑过去在芬国昐唇上咬了一下，在血腥味散开的一瞬间松开。  
有那么一瞬间芬国昐的确想依言行事。


End file.
